DJMinorMC
The Beginning: DJMinorMC joined EarthMC on December 17, 2017. His first town was in a nationless now-disbanded town located in an unknown location either in Indonesia or the Philippines. Canada: DJMinorMC then left his first town and joined a town in Canada owned by a player named Dreaden. There he was introduced to Canadian politics, he joined right during election time, making it difficult for him to really understand all the candidates. DJMinorMC left the town owned by Dreaden and moved to multiple other Canadian towns including: MegaOpolis, America, and Yorktown. DJMinorMC then decided to make a town in Baffin Island called Pangnirtung (Pangnirtung is a real place in Baffin Island). He then decided to create a religion based on his location and town, he called the religion Golemism. In January, DJMinorMC disbanded Pangnirtung and Golemism and decided to make another Canadian town called Yaletown. This time was the most difficult time for him, Brendan1903 and DJMinorMC had some major off-and-on conflicts. Brendan and DJ would be friends one month, but then something made us not like each other the next month. Brendan then left Canada and blamed it on DJ for a month until he realized that it wasn't DJ's fault, so he then told people that it had nothing to do with DJ. Canadians still blamed DJ for Brendan's break from Canada. DJMinorMC still to this day, doesn't think it was 100% his fault. February-March: The Canadians called out DJMinorMC for being "toxic" and they said he was causing players to leave the nation from being so. Canadians REPEATEDLY attacked DJ verbally by calling him toxic, saying he was the reason why Lucas2011 and Brendan left Canada. DJMinorMC was kicked from Canada by Hoyenah David_Crocket. DJMinorMC wanted to join Canada back and David let him back in at the end of February. DJMinorMC apologized, but whenever DJ would do something wrong, the Canadians would start accusing him of toxicity again, DJ believed all of the accusations at the time (even though he wasn't being toxic). This went on most of the March month. Gagetown: There was a new player who joined Canada named CallMeConman, he was given an old town (older than DJMinorMC) owned by ethers12 called Gagetown, because ethers decided to leave EarthMC. Conman and DJ didn't really like each other. Conman then invited lots of people to Gagetown and it became #1 on /town list at the time. Conman said owning the servers biggest town was to much pressure, so DJ said he would take it. DJ gave Yaletown to another newer Canadian called Argoose. DJMinorMC then became the mayor of Gagetown. DJMinorMC's Last Times in Canada (April): Toxicity accusations from Canadians on DJMinorMC were still going on. Even the most influential person in Canada, Dayzle, accused him of being toxic. DJMinorMC finally realized that the Canadians were just spitting these words out to get me out of Canada, so he started to stop believing the accusations and left Canada to make his own nation in April. DJMinorMC realized that everything became so MUCH better when he was away from the Canadian people. Some non-canadians, like Keenno90 and others, started to realize how unfair the Canadians were being towards DJ. They then changed there perspective of Canada. Global Empire (May): For information about DJMinorMC and the now non-existent nation of the Global Empire, go here. The Banning (June): DJMinorMC and Lucas had some problems with each other, DJMinorMC and Lucas2011 were throwing shade at each other one June day and this went on (DJMinorMC openly admits to being toxic that day). It all stopped when Lucas made the comment, "You're the reason why Brendan left the server." DJ immediately raged as he just couldn't handle those comments anymore. DJ spammed and kept pinging the mods to ban him, but instead of banning him, they permanently muted him. DJMinorMC try to bypass the mute, but he was caught and banned for 1 day. DJMinorMC then used alts to join the server until he was caught and banned for an extra day. At this point, DJMinorMC lost hope. He didn't care anymore, he spammed and advertised on the EarthMC discord and EarthMC Ban Appeals discord. He was then banned on both discords, and they changed his ban-time to a permanent ban on the EarthMC server. DJ had people from other servers spam EarthMC. He then regretted everything. He could of easily prevented being permanent banned. He hopes to be unbanned from EarthMC one day and hopes that people will forgive him for all of his bad actions on the server and discords. And finally, that was the end of DJMinorMC. _________________________________________________________________________________________ THE END. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Players